Princess of the dark flowers
by danielsonicfan24
Summary: AU. what would have happen if the events of Go! Princess Precure Episode 39 were re-written in a different way and brought a brand new Dysdark general and an evil Haruka and Yui is now a Precure. learn about the birth of a new precure and the rise of an evil one as well as learning more about Haruka's family tree. (Rated T for mild language).
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of Cure Adrielle

**Chapter 1: The Birth of Cure Adrielle & Cure Adamina**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own go princess precure or precure in general they all belong to their respective owners please support the official release.**

* * *

On top of a hill facing a town, A girl who was known as Haruka Haruno, with auburn colored hair up in a messy bun and the rest left to hang just above her shoulders, and currently falling into despair because her dream to become a princess had been destroyed, The one person who told her she could was, Prince Kanata who, had amnesia the moment.

Haruka was sitting on the hill looking at a object known as a dress up key, As she stares towards it, she starts to shed a tear , from what Kanata said "What am I going to do?" Haruka asked herself knowing she was all alone, as she starts crying.

She hears a crack of sticks and knew someone was coming, but it turned out to be a young boy who, oddly enough, looks like a Dysdark "Who are you?" Haruka cautiously asked the young man "You already know who I am." the young boy answered as Haruka's eyes widens and realize that he is a Dysdark, "But if you really want to know the name is Smash." Smash finally gave another answer, Haruka stood up and did a fighting pose "Really? You're gonna fight me without your powers?", "Look I don't want to fight you, I just want to talk." Smash said.

"You just want to talk? No! I know you're a game. I know you Dysdarks!" Haruka said "No tricks, I come in peace." smash said "You really just want to talk?" Haruka answers "yes. I know what that Prince said to you, that you can't become a princess. And all the others say it too, don't they?" Smash said "what do you mean?" "you know you're so called friends." Smash answered her "THAT'S A LIE ! THEY DON'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Haruka said at disbelief that Smash would say something like that "Come on, if they were your real friends they would of put their personal lives on hold and stayed with you. But instead they left you alone. And what did Kanata said to you? Oh, that's right, that you need to stop being a Princess! He is nothing but someone who only cared about himself, his family, and his kingdom. but that's why a true friend is here to help you today. Me." Smash said as Haruka realized that deep down she knew this was a lie but she also knows he also speaks the truth. Her friends should have been there with her "you're right. They should have been there with me. They don't care about me or my dreams!" Haruka stated as she was about to sing her own version of the "moon rises."

Haruka:

 **Now i feel like i'm all alone, in these cruel worlds**

 **My so-called friends abandoned me for their on morals**

 **And my dream is now crushed into many pieces**

 **And they wear many masks to hide their faces**

 **What i'm helping now is no longer hope**

 **The darkest night of despair welcomes me tonight**

 **The people of this foolish world still has hope in it**

 **And they all think they can wait around for their dreams to come**

Smash:

 **Oh dear, princess of darkness**

Haruka:

 **Was i so wrong to think i would even gain their trust**

 **Those fools only cared about their own future**

 **People should know me personally, isn't that my only right**

 **I will show them that i am no longer the lesser light**

 **I've waited long enough now for my moment to come around**

 **Though these princesses may plead and threaten**

 **This flower will stand her ground**

 **It comes to this at last**

 **This flower will no longer yield to them**

 **If they cannot love but one flower alone**

 **See despair is rising**

 **She has come to claim dreams for her own**

Smash:

 **And soon they'll know about your blooming destiny**

 **And the whole world will wrap within you're scarlet beauty**

 **They'll say good-bye for this will be their finally certain call**

 **For tomorrow they will know you**

 **As the princess of dark flowers**

Smash and a now evil Haruka laughs maniacally as the song ends.

* * *

At town plaza four other girls Towa, Minami, Kirara, and Yui were all talking about what happened to Haruka And what Kanata said to her "i still can't believe your brother said that to Haruka-Chan." Yui said "remember Kanata currently has amnesia. So you really can't blame him. can you?" Minami ask All of them stayed silent none of them couldn't have predicted what was going to happen.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of town Haruka and Smash met up with close, shut, stop and freeze "Cure Flora ?!" close said in disbelief "Smash! What is the meaning of this?" shut ask "i merely told her the truth of what her friends really feel about her." Smash explain to his fellow Dysdarks what happened close laughs with delight while Shut gasped in both shock and terror "now i'm going to summon a Zetsuborg to deal with the Precure." Smash said as he already found someone "hey you! Show me your dreams!" Smash said as outlines of his eyes started to glow red "my dream is to be an idol." The woman said as Smash saw an image of her in a dress and singing to a crowd and Smash went on ahead and summon a Zetsuborg "i will send that dream into a cage of despair. Smash your dream! Go Zetsuborg!" smash said as a Zetsuborg came. It looked like an idol holding a microphone.

* * *

The girls were already where the Zetsuborg was but they also saw Haruka with Smash and the Zetsuborg "ah, the princess precure finally coming to an end." Smash said "and who are you exactly?" Kirara ask "i am Smash, a dysdark general and girly i'm the only "friend" Haruka needs." Smash introduced himself "HaruHaru what the hell is he talking about?" Kirara ask "he's saying that i don't need fake friends like you." Haruka stated "fake friends? What did you told her Smash?!" Towa ask now giving Smash an angry look in her eyes "what a scary face. Heh but looks aren't everything. I simply told Haruka the truth on how you girls really feel about her." Smash explained "that's right. So if you don't mind can you please hand over the other dress up keys?" Haruka asked her old friends "sorry Haruka but you know we can't do that." Minami Said "precure, Princess engage!" Kirara, Towa, and Minami said as their clothes disappear. Towa transforms into cure scarlet by simply putting her crown on Minami and Kirara did the same and let the magic do the rest. they became cure twinkle and cure mermaid "Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!" Minami said now calling herself Cure Mermaid "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" Kirara called out Now calling herself Cure Twinkle "Princess of crimson flames! Cure Scarlet!" Towa said as Cure Scarlet "Strong, kind, and beautiful. Go! Princess Precure!" The three said "a poor dream you locked into a cage of despair, i, Cure Scarlet will bring that dream back, so please be prepared." Scarlet said "you heard her Zetsuborg do be prepare to face them. Also i won't need this stupid thing." Smash said as he gave the Precure back the Princess perfume "you can keep it. I got no use for it." Smash said as he threw the Princess perfume bottle at them "why give it to us?" Towa asked Smash "it's an act of my own kindness Twilight." Smash said, Towa was shocked to know that Smash knew her old name "how did you knew who I was?" Towa Ask "Wouldn't you like to know…" Smash said as if he clearly knew something but Haruka decided to join the battle as smash gives her a look alike of the princess perfume however the top was silver and the star pieces on it were red & gold and Haruka proceeded to put her dark dress-up key into it and saying the following words "Precure, Dysdark engage." With those word she turned into Cure Flora but it was black and pink with some white outlines "now then, Precure, are you ready to give those keys up with your lives?!" Haruka yelled evilly.

 **BGM: Evolution (Kamen rider Evol theme song)**

 **(A/N: the reason i added Kamen Rider Evol's theme song is because i feel like it's a Best Match to Haruka now being a Dysdark and i also think it adds some evil to the mix.)**

The Zetsuborg and a evil Cure Flora attacks with their own powers. Dark Cure Flora uses a dark beam of negative energy at Cure Twinkle And Cure Scarlet "Flora..." Scarlet said a bit weakly "the haruka and Cure flora you all knew is gone. it's Cure Adrielle now" Cure Adrielle said now doing a new introduction. Meanwhile Cure Mermaid was dealing with the Zetsuborg all by herself and thought she can beat it but the monster had a few trick up its sleeves and it was succeeding where all the other Zetsuborgs failed by mixing dancing with many fighting styles and it was winning as Cure Mermaid was now covered in scratches and bruises. and no matter what the precure were really on the ropes "wow. that's really the best you can do?" Adrielle said as she was getting bord of this being repetitive, Cure Adrielle pulls out dark versions of Cure Flora's Dress-up keys they did look the same, however the pink colors on the keys change to a dark pink and hints of black. She puts the Dark Dress-up Keys into the Princess perfume "Exchange! Mode Elegant!"Cure Adrielle said as she puts one of the keys into the perfume bottle and spray the magical glitter to give her a new gown, it had dark flowers around it "Precure! Dysdark Night!" Cure Adrielle yelled as thorns show up and she fire them at the princess precure. Smash was laughing at the precure "If your having trouble with just Cure Adrielle..." "How you ever going to defeat me and the Zetsuborg!?" Cure Adrielle said as she finishes Smash's sentence and start to laugh maniacally.

* * *

As all of this was happening, Yui was witnessing all of this as it was happening, she goes onto the battlefield leaving Smash and Cure Adrielle very confuse and so was everyone else "please! You have to stop this Haruka!" Yui Pleaded "the Haruka you know is dead." Cure Adrielle said to Yui "exactly! So why don't you be a good wallflower and stay away from the battle." Smash said but Yui didn't move "no! i won't let anyone hurt my friends anymore! Especially you jerks! And a true precure would never hurt anyone!" Yui yelled to the villains as a green orb and turns into a green dress-up key and with the new dress-up key in her hands she grabs the Princess perfume bottle.

* * *

"Precure! Princess engage!" Yui Said as her clothes disappears she uses the spray bottle to replace them as She was given a Christmas flower like dress, except that the bows on it were pink instead of red with yellow inside of them and at the back of the dress was a big green bow and on the front was a big pink & yellow bow. Her gold crown has a green flower with two dark green gems and light green gems. Her hair was also put in a braided twin tails style with purple streaks in them and the pink & yellow bows were there as well on the braided twin tails. She was given gloves like wrist bands and her shoes were boot like heels with the same Pink & yellow bow attach to both shoes. And thus a new Heroine is born.

"Princess of mother earth! Cure Adamina!" Yui said as Cure Adamina "A poor dream you trapped into a cage of despair, I, Cure Adamina will release that dream and with it it's hope back! So please be prepare." Cure Adamina said to the villains .

* * *

 **BGM: Ready Go! (Kamen Rider Build)**

"What?! That's impossible!" Smash said in disbelief as Cure Adamina kicks the Zetsuborg and saves her new comrades. Even The other Princess Precure were in utter shock to see another one of the friends fighting with them "are you all okay?" Adamina ask "How can you be a Precure?! you are nothing but a maiden!" Smash Said "i don't know myself But hey..." Adamina stop to get into a fighting pose "Better late than never!" Adamina Said as she uses super speed to have a flash fight with Cure Adrielle & no matter how well Cure Adrielle fought or dodge she was no match against the Princess of Mother Earth "this the same power Twilight had when she use the Dress-up keys and was controlled by Dyspear. So how Are you still conscience?!" Adrielle Yelled "this is the power to protect others and their dreams. This is the power of a true Precure!" Adamina said to Cure Adrielle as she uses her super speed to go straight to the Zetsuborg and keeps confusing the monster and while it try to do the same thing it did to Mermaid, That tactic ended up failing.

"if you really think you can stop me... then you have another thing coming!" Yui said to the Zetsuborg as she pulled out her Dress-up Key And the Princess Perfume "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Yui said as she puts the Dress-up Key into the princess perfume bottle and sprays the magical glitter around that gives her Costume a princess gown and jumps up into the air to deliver the final blow "Precure! Earthly Harmony!" Yui said as she summons vines that wraps up the Zetsuborg but then they turned into flowers "Dreaming..." The Zetsuborg said after being defeated "Gokigen yo" Cure Adamina Said to the Zetsuborg after it evaporates into sparkles.

* * *

Cure Adrielle still wanted to fight but Close stops her "why are you stopping me!?" Cure Adrielle Said as she transforms back into her normal self "We got beaten. but don't worry we'll be back soon to get our revenge." Close told Cure Adrielle as she transforme back to normal "Yeah. We'll be back soon Precure to finish you off!" Smash said to the precure as him, his fellow Dysdarks, and an Evilly Haruka goes through a keyhole like portal back to their base of operations. as soon as the Dysdarks left, the Princess precure were left sadden that their own friend and leader had switch sides, Yui goes to free the young women from the cage "exchange. The door to your dreams." Yui said as she freed the victim from the cage of despair. the precure left after that still sad that their friend betrayed them, even Yui was heartbroken to know that her best friend just join the side of the enemy.

* * *

Back at Noble Academy dorms, Pafu, Aroma and Miss Shamour are thrill to know that Yui had became a precure but their also sad to know that Haruka has switch sides with the enemy. Towa was in her Dorm room as she was puzzled by the fact that Smash knew her old name but at the same time she shed a tear because she was, technically and essentially, watching history repeat itself but this time with Haruka.

* * *

In the Dysdark Kingdom, Smash was checking in with his mistress Dyspear to explain to her what happened, and after hearing that Haruka decided to join the Dysdarks she smiled very happily and very evilly "So you decided to change side Cure Flora." Dyspear said to Haruka "Please. Don't call me by that name." Haruka Said To Dyspear & with the idea that she is now a Dysdark, they all knew she needed a new name for the new her "she's right. She needs a new name for the new her. And i know just the name for you Adrielle." Smash said to Haruka "and what's that?" Haruka ask raising her eyebrow "you're new name should be Crush." Smash said to Haruka "i love the name. it might make that bastard Kanata know what i feel." Haruka said as Dyspear ask Shut to bring some new clothes for the new Dysdark known as Crush. Haruka or now known as Crush dyed her hair from auburn to Yellow and the tips of her hair being a scarlet red. The outfit she wears is a black leather jacket-like top exposing her upper arms and middle of the torso, bound by two large black flowers and in the middle of her jacket is a Zetsuborg lock. Grey fabric sticks out at the navel, while Pink lines the jacket. The large collar is red inside with furry lining. She also wears black short-shorts, a choker, and a pair of black opera gloves with fluffy trim and two dark pink bracelets. Her thigh-length stockings were trim with fluffy fabric and a red ribbon, worn with pointed red pumps that have a dark pink gem on them. Her transformation to a Dysdark was complete, she was no longer Haruka Haruno, she was a Dysdark known as Crush. Crush showed her new look to all of the Three Musketeers and Dyspear, and they all thought that it was fitting for a brand new Dysdark.

 **Well i hope you all enjoy this chapter of this what if story and hopefully i can make one a lot shorter then this chapter because, Ay caramba, let me tell you for me i had to work on this for over half a year! Anyways me and a friend work really hard on this, so please tell us what you think about this and until the next chapter, Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Royal Mystery

**Chapter 2: A Royal Mystery**

A week has passed since Haruka had turned to darkness Transformed into Crush. Minami was doing her best to talk to the school, especially why Haruka was missing school. People already thinks that Haruka is dead, However Towa,Kirara,Yui, and Minami already know the truth, However Some of the other students think she had go home for family reasons, which was not un-true but it was also still a lie.

Over with the Dysdarks, Crush was training with Stop and Freeze to become a better Dysdark, Even Close and Smash were impressed on how she was able to hold her own against the precure, However Dyspear believes she is ready to take down the Precure "Crush. I believe you are ready to defeat the precure. Go to the human world and find someone and turn their dream into a Zetsuborg." Dyspear said as Crush bows to her new mistress and leaves through the keyhole portal to the human world "Do you Really think she can do it on her own, Mother?" Smash Said "Of course, do not forget, she is now a Dysdark she must prove that she can defeat her former comrades." Dyspear said as she had high hopes for Crush to seceded.

Back with the precure, Towa was in town trying to get her mind off of Haruka and Smash, until she hears music coming from the park. Towa goes towards it and it turns out to be a band called "Rocky stars" and they were sing a song that had the feeling of sadness but at the same time it also feels like someone was finally let something or someone go.

 **BGM: Goodbye Little Moon ( Kamen Rider Drive: Saga Chaser)**

 **(A/N: The reason i put Goodbye little moon is because it's not only awesome! but it matches the Chapter and the scene so well. Also i put down the Lyrics in English so you can sing along in English if you want.)**

 **The sky we were searching for – that small white moon in the day**

 **Afraid because it looked on the verge of disappearing, we watched it till it was dyed orange**

 **Worries are always here, and to appease two at once**

 **Is me, somewhere, without courage and still unable to let go of solitude**

 **Spoiled by love, hiding my wounds**

 **Even so still smiling**

 **Goodbye my lover, farewell dear person**

 **Goodbye little heart, farewell dear days**

 **I ran through, pretending that I am unafraid of anything**

 **I won't forget your kind voice**

 **I won't forget those tears of yours**

 **Without turning back, so that I won't be overtaken by time**

 **That moon we searched for is a big and white, white moon**

 **It chases us here in the night it can never escape from**

 **Goodbye my lover, farewell dear person**

 **Goodbye little heart, farewell dear days**

 **I ran through, pretending that I am unafraid of anything**

 **I won't forget your kind voice**

 **I won't forget those tears of yours**

 **A promise I swear on the moon, without turning back**

 **The one that we searched for**

 **The one that we gazed at**

 **That looked on the verge of disappearing, that small…**

 **Goodbye little moon**

When the song ended Towa shed a tear for Haruka and went to see the band she met the leader of the band and she wanted to talk to him after a beautiful song him and his band sang and sh walk towards him "Excuse me." Towa Said to the guy in the leather jacket "yes, can i help you?" The man Ask "well i wanted to tell you that you're song is beautiful and it was truly amazing." Towa said to him "Thank you, it was a song wrote by my own little brother a few years ago. He died in a accident and so i hope he doesn't mind i use his song. I'm Daisuke By the way." Daisuke said as he introduce himself to Towa "I am Towa Akagi, it is very nice to meet you." Towa said as she starts crying in front of Daisuke "hey, are you okay?!" Daisuke ask Towa "I'm sorry, i just... i also lost someone i care about too." Towa explained "i see... i guess we're in the same boat then." Daisuke said "You know, i know a way how to get those feeling out and that's a song so how about we sit down and right one."Daisuke said as he grabs a notebook and a pencil Towa was wanting to write down her feeling for a long time and so she and Daisuke have been writing a song for the last 2 hours and after all that Towa and Daisuke thinks the song is good & decides to try it out "Oh yeah, are you okay singing the song for us?" Daisuke ask "i think i am okay with that." Towa said but little did she knew that Yui, Kirara And Minami were there.

 **BGM: Heaven (Persona Music Live Band #6)**

 **(A/N: The reason i put the song Heaven from persona 4 is because again the song is awesome and it matches the story and the scene well.)**

 **I can't get my mind out of those memories**

 **Now time to tell them "don't take my dream"**

 **Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul**

 **Removing doubts from my mind**

 **Those long days passing by from that door**

 **Like late summer they slowly fade away**

 **Finding ways through the favorite tune**

 **Played all day with my eyes closed**

 **Those long days passing by from that door**

 **Like late summer they slowly fade away**

 **Finding ways through the favorite tune**

 **Filling me with those sounds**

 **I can't remember your smile**

 **I have no way to tell you "don't walk away"**

 **Still sorrow keeps on tying me**

 **Let my heart loose from a chain**

 **Those long days passing by from that door**

 **Like frail snow they slowly disappear**

 **Finding ways through the favorite thoughts**

 **Cocoon me in floaty bliss**

 **Those long days passing by from that door**

 **Like frail snow they slowly disappear**

 **Finding ways through the favorite friends**

 **Filling me with warm embrace**

 **Those long days passing by from that door**

 **Like late summer they slowly fade away**

 **Finding ways through the favorite tune**

 **Played all day with my eyes closed**

 **Those long days passing by from that door**

 **Like late summer they slowly fade away**

 **Finding ways through the favorite tune**

 **Filling me with those sounds**

As the song ends she and Daisuke hears clapping from the other precure "Yui, Kirara, Minami?! What are you doing here?" Towa ask "We were here looking for you." Yui said "And i was looking for a good dream." Crush said behind them "Now then, Guitar man, Show me your Dream!" Crush Demanded "My Dream is to be the best Rock star in history!" Daisuke said as an image shows him on a stage playing with his band "I will send that dream into a cage of Despair, Crush your dream! Go Zetsuborg!" Crush Yelled as the Zetsuborg lock jumped and created a Zetsuborg with a flame as it's hair and was wielding a Guitar with a flamethrower on it "Now that's a Zetsuborg! And i have one more thing to do." Crush said as she pulls out the Princess perfume and the Dark Dress-up keys "Pretty cure, Dysdark engage." Crush said as her clothes vanish and she transform back into Cure Adrielle "Princess of the dark Flowers! Cure Adrielle!" Cure Adrielle said "now then, would you kindly give me your Dress-up Keys." Cure Adrielle "You really are stubborn you know that!" Yui said as she and the Girls Pulled out their Princess Perfume "precure, Princess engage!" Kirara, Towa, Yui and Minami said as their clothes disappear. Towa transforms into cure scarlet by simply putting her crown on Minami and Kirara did the same and let the magic do the rest. they became cure twinkle and cure mermaid "Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!" Minami said now calling herself Cure Mermaid "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" Kirara called out Now calling herself Cure Twinkle "Princess of crimson flames! Cure Scarlet!" Towa said as Cure Scarlet "Princess of mother earth! Cure Adamina!" Yui said as Cure Adamina "Strong, kind, and beautiful. Go! Princess Precure!" The Four said "A poor dream you trapped into a cage of despair, I, Cure Adamina will release that dream and with it it's hope back! So please be prepared." Yui Said

"you Heard them Zetsuborg, let's be prepared to kill them." Cure Adrielle said to the Zetsuborg as both teams were ready to fight.

 **BGM: Infinite (Sonic Forces)**

Cure Twinkle and Cure Mermaid went on a head to fight against the Zetsuborg while Cure Scarlet and Cure Adamina take on Cure Adrielle. Cure Scarlet and Cure Adamina were trying their best to fight against Cure Adrielle but it was no use "How have you gotten stronger than us in less of a week?!" Cure Scarlet Asks her Friend turned Enemy "Because Precure, A Rose by any other name..." Before she said more she kicked them both away "is still darkness." Cure Adrielle finally completed her sentence as Cure Scarlet and Cure Adamina were covered in bruises and scratches. Over with Cure Twinkle and Cure Mermaid, they themselves were also having some trouble as the Zetsuborg kept throwing fire at them and even smashing it's Guitar around as well but the two were able to turn the ties of battle as a strange spherical object save them from the Zetsuborg, It was Daisuke in some sort of princely armor and a sword in hand, Cure Scarlet was in shock to the man she was trying to save suddenly came in and save her friends "Oh... Oh... so this is what Dyspear was trying to warn me about... Oh... Shit." Cure Adrielle muttered as she try to fight him but all her attacks fail because they all just faze through "What are you? Some kind of ghost?" Cure Adrielle ask him but he did not answer and then fade away distracting both Cure Adrielle and the Zetsuborg leaving a chance for the Precure to finish the job "i'll defeat the Zetsuborg. You all can deal with Cure Adrielle." Cure Scarlet said to her friends and they nodded "yes".

"Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Cure Scarlet said as she inserts her Phoenix Dress Up Key into her Princess Perfume to transform into her Mode Elegant. She takes out her Scarlet Violin and once again inserts her Phoenix Dress Up Key into the violin to make the bow appear in a line of fire. She spins around and begins to plays a piece of music on her violin which summons a pentagram that makes a phoenix rise from within it. Using her violin bow, she sends the phoenix flying towards the enemy, "Rise dear Phoenix! Precure! Phoenix Blaze!" Cure Scarlet said as the Phoenix flies toward the Zetsuborg and it surrounds it in a ball of fire, purifying it in a explosion of fire and within the ball of flames, the Zetsuborg said "Burning!" As it was Purified. After the Zetsuborg is purified, Scarlet ends her attack with "Gokigen yo.".

Meanwhile The Precure were somewhat together and with their teamwork they were able to finally hit Cure Adrielle with their attacks "Oh, to hell with this." Cure Adrielle said As she saw the Zetsuborg being defeated she de-transform back into Crush "Haruka... Please come back to us... Please." Cure Scarlet begged her old friend "Yeah, It's okay... Please just look inside yourself, Even if you think people hate you or don't want you around that's-" Cure Twinkle said as she was cut off by Crush "Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP! Teammates? Friends? To hell with that! I am No longer Haruka Haruno! I am A Dysdark known as Crush! I am not the shithead of a girl anymore! I will show the whole world that i am not a stupid girl!" Crush said as she starts crying and goes Through the keyhole portal to go back to her base of operations.

as soon as Crush left, Cure Scarlet goes to free Daisuke from the cage "Exchange. The door to your dreams." Cure Scarlet said as she freed Daisuke from the cage of despair. he woke up quickly and towa rushed over and hugged him "Towa..." Daisuke said as he knew that he was going to have to tell the precure about himself sooner or later. "My True name is Prince Merrick Azalea, came from a neighboring kingdom instead of Hope kingdom. i was sent here to earth when i was young because Dyspear took over my kingdom." Daisuke said now known as Merrick "You're a Prince?!" Towa Said surprised "but wait, Were you truly the only Royal who was sent to earth?" Minami Ask the prince "no, i'm not the only royal sent here. i came with my Sister but when we went through the Portal we were separated but I'm Sure she's alive and, i really hope, She was Found and raise by a wonderful family." Merrick said as he was true to his word that he was hopeful that his sister survive "Wait, How old was you're sister before you were separated?" Kirara ask "She was a newborn." Merrick said "What Year?" Towa Ask "Spring of 2005." Merrick said "that's the same year when i was born." Towa said shock "Did you ask anyone about your sister?" Yui "When i came to Earth, ask a lot of people about my sister but no one was able to identify her, not even me..." Merrick said sadly, the precure were shock that there was another kingdom that was right next to Hope kingdom but they met a Royal that's from the Same world as Towa. Not only that but now they have to find the lost Princess so Dyspear doesn't lay a finger on her.

In the Dysdark Kingdom, Crush was running in the hallways as she was still crying about what the others, Smash was there and he saw what was happening "Crush! What Happen?" Smash said "They say i'm on the Wrong path. that's not true is it Smash?" Crush ask with tears still on her face "Of Course you're not, i truly am friend who is here for you." Smash said smiling to Crush, "But how?! How can those bitches have things i don't?! How can people like them be more special than me?!" Crush said still yelling after the event that transpired that day "Please go to your room and rest. I promise i'll go with you next time to help you defeat the precure." Smash said as crush went back to her room which was a large room with a queen size bed and very nice vanity mirror. she lands on her bed and remembers what the Kirara was trying to say " _It's okay... Please just look inside yourself, Even if you think people hate you or don't want you around that's-_ " But that thought was cut off by Crush who still wants to forget about it as she fall on her bed and even cover herself with the dark pink blanket and then falls asleep.

Back with the Precure Merrick was still talking to them "Hey, Towa i wanted to tell you something." Merrick Said "yes, what is it, Merrick?" Towa ask "Daisuke is fine. Anyways after today, strangely, i came up with a new song. You Girls don't have school tomorrow right?" Daisuke ask "No, we don't, Why?" Minami ask "Well, i want you girls to be the first ones to hear it." Daisuke explained and the girls believe it could get their minds off Of Haruka and focus on the task at hand. and so it was the next day and the girls went to the park and see Daisuke and his band-mates "Oh, you Girls are here that's good, so Are you Ready?" Daisuke ask the precure they all said yes as the band plays the song fist bump.

 **BGM: Fist Bump (Sonic Forces)**

 **(A/N: The reason i put the song Fist Bump from Sonic Forces is because again the song is awesome and it matches the story and the scene well.)**

 **I can't do this alone**

 **Even though I am strong**

 **Need something more than me**

 **Someone to push me to victory**

 **Let's see what we can do**

 **Together, me and you**

 **Can't be afraid to try**

 **Kiss your fears goodbye**

 **No looking back**

 **You and I, we're on the attack**

 **Full speed ahead**

 **Running to the sunset**

 **Such a different feeling**

 **Both of us believing**

 **We can make it better**

 **Together we can show the world what we can do**

 **You are next to me and I'm next to you**

 **Pushing on through until the battle's won**

 **No one's gonna give a thing to us**

 **Into each other we put our trust**

 **Standing united, after the fight**

 **All alone, we will never be**

 **The two, of us, are holding the key**

 **We see, today, a world we couldn't see**

 **Before I say goodbye to you**

 **One more last fist bump...**

 **I know you have been afraid before**

 **But you don't have to be anymore**

 **No more emptiness to feel inside**

 **When we work together no one can break up our stride**

 **No looking back**

 **You and I, we're on the attack**

 **Full speed ahead**

 **Running to the sunset**

 **Such a different feeling**

 **Both of us believing**

 **We can make it better**

 **Together we can show the world what we can do**

 **You are next to me and I'm next to you**

 **Pushing on through until the battle's won**

 **No one's gonna give a thing to us**

 **Into each other we put our trust**

 **Standing united, after the fight, is done**

 **We can show the world what we can do**

 **You are next to me and I'm next to you**

 **Pushing on through until the battle's won**

 **No one's gonna give a thing to us**

 **Into each other we put our trust**

 **Standing united, after the fight**

 **It's a brand new day**

 **We have turned the page**

 **I never knew how much I needed**

 **Somebody to help me this way**

 **All alone, we will never be**

 **The two, of us, are holding the key**

 **We see, today, a world we couldn't see**

 **Before I say goodbye to you**

 **One more last fist bump...**

When the music ends the precure claps along with whole crowd of people, Which they didn't know that the crowd was there, as it turned out the crowd loved the song and a few people want to make Daisuke's Band known, Towa and Daisuke knew that his dreams were going to be a reality. but within the crowd Smash and Crush were there but they were there to enjoy the performance and nothing more "That was good, but why did we came back to a shit stain of a world?" Crush Ask Smash "well... i was exiled and was sent here. but after spending time here i grew to like this world along with the Humans." Smash explained as the two go back to plan they're next strategy.

 **Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment about the story and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know and i will try my best to put those ideas into the next chapter, but until then, Ciao.**


	3. Chapter 3: A change of heart

**Chapter 3: A change of Heart**

It's been three days since Crush attacked and Minami figured out that Haruka is starting to become emotionally unstable. Meanwhile Miss Shamour, Pafu, and Aroma were having a conversation about Haruka and all three of them are disbelieving that Haruka has truly join the enemy and Haruka was actually undercover but Towa overheard what they said and was wishing that was true.

* * *

Over at the Dysdark Kingdom, Crush was sleeping peacefully like nothing's wrong, Smash went to see Crush sleeping like a cute baby.

* * *

However in Crush's dream, Crush was wearing a black and Pink ball gown and was holding a microphone and was about to sing until she saw her friends the past Cure Flora, A young Haruka when she was 10 and Kanata as the crowd, Crush knows this a dream buts decides to sing the Yubikiri.

-LYRICS—

 **Tonight I give my body up to him**

 **For you alone, I'd carry any sin**

 **Trust me when I say, you're rare in every way**

 **I prefer to speak my mind**

 **These aren't pretty lies, no**

 **Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah, I'm so in love with you and yet**

 **All that I see, inside your eyes upon me**

 **Are other people I'd rather see dead**

 **Look at me, look at only me I beg**

 **My heart will ring a sound but quietly**

 **It bathes in black, with filthy chords I sing**

 **The men, before, I knew yes they're nothing next to you**

 **I don't care what past you keep**

 **Future's all I'm wanting**

 **Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah I wanna fill this hole of greed**

 **All that is mine, my body, heart deep inside**

 **Whatever I need to give to be free**

 **Come excite me, lemme feel the burning heat**

 **I lay inside an exhibition, small and dark**

 **Holding a love covered in dust, just like my heart**

" **I don't believe that this is true love" you would call**

 **So I need to show you that I'm serious, I'll show them all**

 **Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah I'd do it all for you and me**

 **Hair that I lose, tearing my nails from the root**

 **Cutting a pinky or two if it means**

 **That these feelings carry for eternity**

 **Pinky swear me**

When she was done singing everyone started to leave and Crush was running towards them but Kanata and the others faded into to the darkness except the Young Haruka and the past Cure Flora "Haruka, you know this is not who you are." The past Cure Flora said to Crush as the Young Haruka went up to Crush "Yeah! Your Haruka Haruno and Cure Flora!" Haruka said to Crush but Crush showed a face of anger and disgust "those people are dead. I'm Crush." Crush said as the two people started to glow and the past Cure Flora disappear along with Haruka.

* * *

Crush wakes up with Smash looking at her as she was fully waking up and got up "Oh my- CRUSH! PUT ON YOUR CLOTHES!" Smash demanded while covering his eyes as Crush looks at her naked body and quickly put on her dysdark clothes "You can open your eyes now." Crush said, now wearing clothes "We will never speak about this again." Smash said as he was about to leave the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dyspear was trying to make a new tactic to defeat the precure and called Crush and Smash and told them to go to the human world but before they do, Dyspear ask Crush to stay for a little bit while Smash went to the Human world "Crush, what's wrong my child?" Dyspear ask like a mother asking her child as Crush starts to break down slowly "It's those damn Precure. Every time i attack them they keep saying things like "Come back to us" or something along those lines. But all i know is that it hurts me on the inside." Crush said to Dyspear with tears threatening to spill out "Okay, my dear child i think it's time you see my true form." Dyspear said as Crush tilted her head in confusion, Dyspear started to turn from a demon like witch to a human form with Vibrant purple hair, Peach like skin and blue eyes. She also wore a Tiara with a red jewel, a Purple cloak with dark pink markings, a Blue dress with golden markings, a Brown belt around her waist, Armored high-heeled boots, and last but not least she wore Gold jewelry such as rings and a necklace. Crush was really confused into what's going on.

 **(Sonic & the black knight OST: Merlina's theme extended)**

"My Real name is Merlina. I was originally from Floral Kingdom... the same Kingdom you hailed from." Dyspear or now known as Merlina said "What?!" Crush exclaimed "Oh, that's right, you were a newborn when i was banished. well, when you were younger, i was suppose to be a court wizard when you got older, however, someone framed me for a crime i did not commit. But since your parents, the king and queen, knew me for such a long time, instead of beheading me, they decided to Exile me instead. That is when i went into the forest of despair and learned magic from the original Dyspear. after she taught me everything she knew, i killed her and took her place as the queen of the Dysdarks." Crush couldn't believe what she was hearing, her greatest enemy was actually a good guy? Not only that, But Crush was actually a princess? But after hearing everything the dysdark queen said, Merlina told Crush to go back to the Human world to go see Smash, Crush's/Haruka's Biological Twin brother. Crush decided to go see her former friends one last time.

* * *

In Yumegahama, the Princess precure were having some doughnuts with Prince Merrick and talking about Crush, but like earlier Miss Shamour, Pafu, and Aroma were still disbelieving that Haruka has truly join the enemy and everyone still has hope that Haruka will come back to them and she did "Hey guys." Crush said, Yui and the others stood up from their seats in shock as the three fairies went to Crush "Haruka-Pafu!" Pafu exclaimed happily as she went in for a hug and so did the her brother and Miss Shamour did with crush accepting the hug "What are you doing here Crush?" Minami asked "I'm going to tell you all something. you guys are wishing for me to come back, right? Well, i'm not. I'm a Dysdark now and we are no longer friends because... All of you don't even believe in my dream and Most of you want your dreams to come true sooner than later." Crush said which caused all of them to be in shock "That's you're reason?! You can't be Serious!" Towa Cried out "Haruka... I know that we abandoned you... But that's no reason we can't be friends anymore-" "SHUT UP! I'm evil incarnate." Crush yelled but Merrick got up from his seat "No, your not. Your just scared & confused. Let your friends help you-" " Why are you people telling me that "Your friends are your power" Stuff?!" Crush ask "Because your friends care about you" Merrick explained as he held out his hand for Crush to reach for it but she slaps it away "Why? Why are you all trying to be nice to me?! After everything i did to you!" Crush Asked everyone "Because everyone deserves any form of kindness. You taught me that Haruka." Towa said "Then i'm tired of this life! People telling me i couldn't achieve my dreams!" Crush yelled out but little did she & Everyone knew that Mr. and Mrs. Haruno were hearing everything that came out of their daughter's mouth But before they fell into despair, They heard encouraging words coming from Merrick "Then keep pursuing it! No matter what people say or think!" Merrick's words gave The Haruno family a new hope as Mirai went over to her big sister "Haru-neechan!".

* * *

 **(Persona 4 Golden OST: Girl of the hollow forest)**

"Mirai..." Crush mumbled as she remembered good and bad times she had with her adoptive family, But those memories stop as Crush clutched her head in pain and tears flowed through her eyes "I don't get it! Which side is the true Side for me?!" Crush yelled as she pulled out her Dark Dress-up keys and the princess perfume bottle ""Pretty cure, Dysdark engage!" Crush said with anger & Frustration in her voice as her clothes vanish and she transform back into Cure Adrielle "Princess of the dark Flowers! Cure Adrielle!" Cure Adrielle said "HaruHaru..." Kirara said as she and the others realizes that their former friend is in pain "Please Haruka, don't make us fight you." Minami said as she tries to get through to her "Shut Up! Why do care about me?! All you have to do is abandon me!" Cure Adrielle Yelled, now with Tears flowing "Sorry... but were not doing that." Yui said as Smash was close by, listening to the conversation, not intervening to protect Crush/Haruka was on the orders of Merlina for she & the other Dysdarks were watching this story of heartache unfold "I Just don't want to be hurt again! I don't want Truths with filled with pain! I want a peaceful truth!" Cure Adrielle said with her voice slightly cracking and her collapsing to the ground "You have that already." Towa said "Yeah, it's literally staring you in the face." Kirara said as Adrielle looks up to see her friends putting out their hands & Cure Adrielle grabbed their hands and her friends and her family instantly pulled her in for a hug and she de-transforms back into her Dysdark look as she started walking to Daisuke "Hey big bro." Haruka said as she revealed that she was the long lost princess of the Floral kingdom and Merrick's little sister "Wait...WHAT?!" The Precure and Fairies exclaimed "Yeah did i forgot to mention i'm adopted?" Haruka ask sheepishly "Yes-Pafu!" Pafu said leaving Haruka's adoptive parents shock "The dog talked?!" They exclaimed "Yeah, we'll explain later." Kirara said as Smash shows up in front of all of them _I don't care what mother says she's my sister and that guy is... my older brother_. Smash said in his mind as he walked towards his family "Sister... I'm glad we found our brother but-" "I know. But i don't think i'm ready to head back to school or face anyone right now." Haruka said as everyone understood and Merrick does take her & Smash back to his house.

* * *

Over in the Dysdark Kingdom, Merlina grew a small smile on her face "What are you smiling about?" Close asks Merlina "As a Mother, i'm proud that my children have chosen a new path on their own." Merlina replied but then felt a painful headache & immediately clutched her hands on her head and heard a voice _As a mother, your proud? And to think you try to hold me back._ As soon as Shut sees this he tries to help her but she pushes him away "Merlina-Sama..." Shut mumbled "I'm putting an end to this... Shut! bring me my spell book and my wand. I'm going to perform a separation spell." Merlina said which caused Shut,Close, Stop & Freeze to be in shock.

* * *

 **Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment about the story and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know and i will try my best to put those ideas into the next chapter, but until then, Ciao.**


	4. Chapter 4: Crushed Twilight

**Chapter 4: crushed Twilight**

It's been a whole week since Haruka came back to the side of good, but she had yet to return to school, for she locked herself in the room that Merrick gave her. The only time she left the room was to use the bathroom and eat. Smash and Merrick were starting to get worry but the two brothers knew they needed to let her be.

* * *

At Noble Academy, Everyone was relieved that Haruka was okay, but they knew that she needed time to herself after everything she's probably been through. As for the Precure, they went to Haruka's room at Merrick's house everyday for the past week, trying to get Haruka to come out, but no matter what they try, it always fails, today was no different.

* * *

After school, they went to Merrick's house and went inside and once again try to get Haruka to come out "Haruka….. please come out." Towa ask but there was no answer "HaruHaru…. Come on out." There was still no answer "Haruka I know we hurt you in more ways than one… but nothing like locking yourself in the bedroom isn't going to help you." Yui said but there was still no answer and the Precure were about to give up but Mrs. Haruno shows up "Please, let me try." Mrs. Haruno said as she knocks on the door to the bedroom "Haruka, I know you can hear me. You don't have to open the door, I just want to hear what you have to say." Mrs. Haruno said as she hears sobbing from her daughter.

* * *

 **(Persona 5 OST: Regret)**

"I just want to know why you all forgave me so easily. After everything I did, don't you think that I've should've been put out of my misery?" Haruka ask as she continues to cry her heart out "Haruka we all know we would never do that to people, that includes you." Minami said "Yeah, did you really think we were going to abandon you in the dark, HaruHaru?" Kirara said "I agree, Haruka you now know, that power just leads you to nothing but pain." Towa said as she hears that Haruka was about to cry again but Towa kept talking "But just like me i think you can go through what i did, Not just embrace your sins, but to atone for them." Towa said as the door right in front of them opened to reveal Haruka with tear stains on her eyes, Minami approach her "Are you ready to return to school?" Minami ask as Haruka nodded her head yes.

 **(OST ends)**

* * *

 _ **The next day…..**_

* * *

Haruka woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off and sleepily turns it off and gets up from the bed and starts to put on her school uniform _it's been to long since I wore this uniform_ Haruka thought as she went down to find her older brother, Merrick, making breakfast for her,Smash,and himself. Speaking of which, Haruka caught Smash wearing the male uniform to noble academy "Don't tell me your….." "Yes, i'm going to your school starting today." Smash said as he starts to eat, Haruka couldn't tell if she was annoyed or she was surprised, she leaning towards both, but she sat down to eat with her family, her _real_ family,it still bothered Haruka that Smash and Merrick were apart of her real family, but she thinks it's okay.

* * *

Haruka and Smash were about to walk out to reach the bus, but they were both stopped by Merrick "Hey!, have a great day you two!" Merrick said as it brought smile to the twins.

* * *

Haruka and Smash were walking to the academy and met the Precure along the way, while all the other students were happy to have the flower princess back, as all them walked to class Haruka saw Smash writing his name on the board and introduce himself "Hello everyone, i'm Sora Yuuto. I hope we get along!" Smash or now known as Sora said as Haruka heard everyone saying he's humble and/or cute, The teacher put Sora right next to Haruka as seat partners, Haruka just cringed at this as their teacher begins class.

* * *

The day went on like normal for Noble Academy, especially with the Precure, with Minami having student council meeting, Kirara doing her modeling career, Yui trying to draw a book of the Princess precure, and Towa gathering people to join her in a violin club after school. As for the twins, they were walking back to the bus stop as they talked about life until they saw a DysDark portal appears in front of them revealing Merlina, her clothes half cut and bruises on her face and arms "Mother!" Sora yelled in concern as he and Haruka walked up to her "Smash, I separated from my other half and she-" Before she could say any more, a familiar voice cut her off "Brought me, Smash and Twilight back from the Shadow realm. It was a real Hell." The blonde hair delinquent said as Haruka turned around to reveal herself as Crush.

* * *

Over with Towa she and her club members were playing their violins until they were interrupted by a silver hair girl "Hello, Towa." The girl said which shock Towa to see herself as Twilight "How?! How are you back?!" Towa ask still in total shock that Twilight was here, even though that they were one in the same "Is that anyway to greet your sister, Towa?" Twilight ask as everyone left sensing the somewhat sibling rivalry between the two "To answer your question, Mother set me free from the Shadow realm." Twilight said leaving Towa confused "Shadow realm?" Towa ask "A place where the shadows of oneself end up if they were killed by the original person with outside help." Twilight said as she walks closer to the princess but was interrupted by the voice of Kirara "Hey, Towa? Minami sent me down here to tell you that school is going to be close due to a week full of meetings." Kirara said as she entered the classroom to see Twilight much to her shock "What the hell is going on?!" Kirara yelled as she grabs her perfume bottle and dress-up Key and Towa did the same but before the two could transform they saw Minami and Yui already transformed but we're being attacked by the Zetsuborg and saw two cages of two people they don't know, the woman had Auburn hair like Haruka, while the Man had Blackish green Hair like Sora. The two princess precure put two and two together that the couple were Haruka's birth Parents. But they also saw Sora as Smash again. Wait, what!? Wasn't Sora with Haruka?

* * *

Minami and Yui tried to take on the strong Zetsuborg, but it was a chimera of the two couple so it had more strength than normal "Did you really think you have defeated me for good?" Smash said as he walked up to Cure Adamina who was struggling to get up "We were kinda hoping.' Yui said painfully as she tries to put on a cocky smile that whines a bit "Hmph. What an anuciance. Zestuborg! Give this maiden a quickly but honorable death." Smash ordered as the Zestuborg was about to screw her until a very strong wind protected her and that wind came from Sora. Wait? Are the precure seeing this right? There are two Sora's? "What in the world? There's two?" Cure Adamina said as Haruka helps pick her up "Are you okay Yui?" Haruka ask as Crush appeared in front of them "Sorry, couldn't stop them." Crush said as she looks at her counterpart with disgust in her eyes.

* * *

 _Flashback….._

 _Sora and Haruka saw Crush in confusion wondering why she was there. "What's Wrong, you two? No words to greet your friend in the shadows of despair? I'm hurt." Crush said having a sly smile, The Royal twins are confused as hell as Merlina get up despite the pain she felt "I found you. Traitor!" Crush yelled "Traitor?" The twins said as they looked at Merlina who was still in pain "Yeah! What happened is that Merlina here did a separation spell and released her other self from the Shadow realm. And that Other self is the one who brought us back." Crush explained as Merlina puts on a sorrowful expression "Wait. did you say "Us"?" Haruka ask her evil counterpart "Yeah. Me, Smash and Twilight." Crush said as Sora and Haruka tries to run to get to their friends but Crush stops them "You really think i'm going to let you go to your friends?" Crush said as the twins tries to find a way to get past her but Merlina stood in front of them as she used her magic to open a portal to where the Precure were "Hurry! Go through it!" Merlina yelled as Haruka grabs her arm and to her with them. When they were near the place, Merlina was left Confused "Why save me after everything i did to you two?" Merlina questioning the twins "Because everyone deserves a second chance." Haruka said "Hey! It's pointless to just sit here while our friends are in danger." Sora said as Haruka and Merlina got up and Merlina gave Haruka something "What is this?" Haruka ask as she unraveled the wrap round the strange item revealing to be a Princess perfume bottle "Why did you make a second one?" "Well, your friends are going to need Cure Flora for this fight." Merlina said as genuine smile appears on her face and with that, the three former Dysdarks went straight towards their friends. This time it's the former villains coming to the rescue._

 _End of flashback…._

* * *

Haruka gathers her friends and show them the perfume bottle and her dress up keys which were no longer corrupted but Haruka still had her Cure Adrielle dress up key "Well, looks like i'm going to save you guys." Haruka said as she was about ready to transform back into Cure Flora but little did she knew that Kanata was there already watching the fight with Merlina, Pufu, Aroma, and Miss Shamor "Precure! Princess engage!" Haruka Said as her clothes disappears she uses the spray bottle with the magical glitter and transforms back into Cure Flora.

* * *

 **(Pokemon XY: Dori Dori english cover by selphie2)**

"Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora!" Haruka said as Cure Flora much to the displeasure of Crush "Fine! You want a fight?! We'll give you a fight! Come on out everyone!" Crush yelled out as Close, Shut, Stop and Freeze appears through the different keyhole portals "It's Been too long Cure Flora. It looks like you recover your dream." Close said "Nope I gave up my dream of becoming a princess." Cure Flora said as she lunges at Twilight "So you realize that your dream is nothing but a fantasy?" Twilight ask as she retaliated "No. I gave up my dream of becoming a princess is because that dream had already came true!" Cure Flora said as she pulls out her Rose dress up key and Crystal princess rod "Pretty Cure! Rose Tourbillon!" Cure Flora roared out as a huge Rose shows up in the air and blows the Zestuborg, as well as the Dysdarks off their feets.

This also triggers a memory in Kanata after seeing Cure Flora kick ass which was him and Haruka when they were children, after that attack the rest of the precure joined in "Is this a private game? Or can anyone play?" Cure Twinkle said as she kicks Smash in shin but he blocks it "So what's your new dream sis?! Tell us what your new dream is!" Crush demanded "My new dream is to become a Great princess to my Kingdom!" Cure Flora said to her counterpart and pulls out her Dark dress up key but it transformed from a pink and black to pink and a bit of crimson pink with pink and white flowers around it "Pretty cure! Harmony engage!" Cure Flora yelled out as her regular appearances didn't change too much only that her hair now had white flowers all over, two pink roses near her bangs, pink flowers on her gown and her sleeves were that of traditional princess gown with the sleeves sliding to the side of her arms "Princess of the Loving flowers! Cure Flora Rosé!" Cure Flora said doing a brand introduction Much to the displease to all of the Dysdarks, Even Close didn't like it on how this flower princess keeps clinging to a dim hope **"** **CURE FLORA!** ** **"**** Close roared so loudly as he kick lunges at Cure Flora but luckily for her she blocked it "You Got a New Dream?! So What?! Even if you got a new Dream, That dream will keep chasing you around until it tries to Hurt You!" Close Yelled out but was grabbed by Pink magical flowers "What the Hell?!" Close was surprise that Flowers, of all things, were being controlled by Cure Flora while the other Dysdarks were dealing with the other precure "I know that my dream might hurt me. Even if my dream takes me far away. Even if my dream hurts me. I know for a fact that i will be the best princess for my kingdom! And i won't let others thoughts hold me down anymore!" Cure Flora declared as she pulls out her new Dress up key and the perfume bottle "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Cure Flora said as she puts one of the keys into the perfume bottle and spray the magical glitter to give her a new gown, it had Roses,lilies, and Pink flowers around it "Precure! Rebirth Tourbillon!" Cure Flora yelled as many different types of flowers show up and she fire them at the Zestuborg and wraps it in a ball of the many flowers and before it Dissipated it said "Dreaming…." after that it was defeated "Gokigen yo" Cure Flora Said to the Zetsuborg after it evaporates into sparkles.

 **(Insert song ends)**

* * *

Crush wanted to kill Haruka so much it wasn't even funny as she grabs Twilight's staff and runs towards Cure Flora after she transformed back into Haruka "Do you honestly think You can be a great Princess?!" Crush yelled out as she tries to hit her counterpart but a familiar looking young man with a familiar looking staff protects her "I know she will. Because i know she will be the greatest princess to Her Kingdom!" Kanata said as Haruka couldn't help but smile and Towa was starting to cry her eyes out. Crush wanted to kill them with the staff but Twilight stops her "Why are you stopping me?!" Crush ask "Look around you! Everyone is exhausted. We will defeat them. One day." Twilight said as gave the the precure a look and all of the Dysdarks went through the portal.

* * *

"exchange. The door to your dreams." Haruka said as she freed her birth parents from their cages of despair. When the two woke up, Merrick was right by their side, shedding tears of joy "Merrick?" The woman asked "Mother! Father!" Merrick yelled out to them as he grabs them with a hug "Merrick, look at you! you've grown so much!" The man said as he and his wife saw Haruka, Merlina and Sora "Sofia? Seth? Is it really you two?" The woman replied as Haruka and Sora starts running towards her birth parents and tackling them down with a hug "Mom/Mother!" The twins said as they continue to hug their parents and kept crying. Even the Precure didn't want to ruin this Reunion as Merlina tries to walk away but Haruka's Mother stops "Merlina! I understand that if you think that we won't forgive you. But we already have." The queen said as Merlina starts to shed tears of happiness and she knew at that moment that she has already forgiven herself.

* * *

In the DysDark kingdom, Crush was making a report to someone on the thorn like throne "I see…. But, you must deal with them. At any cost!" The woman said as it is reveal to be Merlina but Her long red-violet hair has turned violet-blue and hangs lose and voluminous behind her back with a large and detailed red hair clip adorning it. Her skin has also turned white, her eyes have turned amber yellow, and below her left eye, she has gained a tattoo composed of two curved violet-blue lines. Her appearance has also changed for her cloak has become black, with the hemlines having turned orange, the symbols adorning it having turned yellow, the lock on her chest having turned red, and has gained large white feather-like extension on the rims. Likewise, her dress has become black, with the symbols adorning it having become purple and her belt having become red, with white feather-like extensions adorning it as well. When she was alone she talked to herself "Soon Sister…. You shall have a taste of my Wrath!" Merlina's Counterpart yelled out as she start laughing maniacally.

* * *

At Merrick's house, everyone was gathered and the King and Queen setting some things up like decoration, Food and drinks and Merrick & his parents wanted to keep this a secret from the twins and so the Princess precure were distracting Haruka and Sora by doing some Homework AKA a study session. After 2 minutes the Royal twins were finally able to come outside to the backyard and the two saw streamers and a lot of food, They even saw Their mother with a gituar and their father hand in hand as their mom started to play a melody.

 **(Some Kind of magic OST Star Vs the Forces of evil)**

It's some kind of magic

When we make it through the night

It's some kind of magic

When we face what's wrong or right

And head to the future

When nothing's quite so clear

But I won't even falter (won't even falter)

When it's you I'm with, my dear

'Cause all I wanna do

Is stay in this kingdom with you

And all I wanna see

Is you right here next to me

 **(Song ends)**

The Twins couldn't help but shed tears of happiness and went to hug their parents. Merrick just cried and Towa just hugged him to make him feel better. The precure just didn't want to ruin this for them "Mom, Dad, i have a lot to tell you." Haruka said as she was about to speak but her mother stops her "We can talk about it later. Right now, let's just enjoy the moment." The Queen said as they all went in for a big Group hug. Sora couldn't help but to still have tears in his eyes but Kirara holds his hand and whispers in his ear "It's going to be alright. I'm here with you." Sora looks at her and smiles at her.

* * *

 **Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment about the story and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know and i will try my best to put those ideas into the next chapter, but until then, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Pheonix of hope

**Chapter 5: The Phoenix of Hope Vs. The Phoenix of Despair**

* * *

It's been a week since Haruka's birth parents had came back and things were different. in a good way. For one: Haruka and Sora were able to get to know their mother and father well and the second thing is that miss Shamour was Fascinated with Cure Flora Rosé and Haruka to transform several times to make sure that their weren't any consequences to her physical body, luckily there weren't any.

* * *

Over with the Dysdarks, Shut was Doing Crush's make-up as Close and Twilight walked in & so Shut left after Twilight told him to leave much to Crush's dislike of it "So what do you two want?" Crush ask "I have a plan to destroy the precure, but Mother said that all of us need to work together, now that your sister has a new power." Twilight explained "how the hell does she expect all of us suppose to work together?" Close ask "I think I know how we can do it." Crush said "What do you mean?" Twilight ask as Crush puts on an evil Smirk on her face.

 **(A Better Way to Be Bad- My Little Pony OST)**

 **Lyrics:**

 **Crush:** I think i know

A way so we can grow

Time to try something new

Something better!

No more solo

Trust is the way to go

And all we need to do….

Is work together!

 **Close:** Huh! Please!

No thanks! No way!

I feel the need to say

I'm smarter!

Stronger!

And i don't need you two!

 **Twilight:** Huh?!

Stronger? Okay….

I guess we'll downplay….

How bad you got your rear-end

Handed to you!

 **Crush:** It's time to try

A better way to be bad!

 **Twilight & Close: **do we really need

A better way to be bad?

 **Crush:** United as one!

 **Twilight:** Teamwork? Please, what a fad

 **Crush:** Combine all of our strength

We'll go to any length

Once we have

A better way to be bad!

Let's go.

Begin!

This time we're gonna win.

 **Twilight:** The ice you're on is thin

So watch what you say!

 **Crush:** I know

You're in,

I think I see a grin.

 **Close:** For all this pain & Torture

I swear you'll pay!

 **Crush:** This time we've got a

Better way to be bad!

 **Twilight & Close:** Sounds like a long shot

This "better way" to be bad!

 **Crush:** United as one!

We'll make those Precure so sad!

 **Close:** If we say okay

Would you just go away?!

 **Crush:** Once we have a

Better way to be bad!

We want to break their friendship!

We want to make them weak!

You want revenge on Haruka!

You want own kingdom!

So let's increase our chances

By working as a team

To crush our enemies to dust!

And laugh as they all scream!

*all 3 of them laugh*

 **Close:** i think i see

A better way to be bad!

 **Twilight:** Just put me in charge

Make me queen

You'll be glad!

 **Crush:** No! Listen to me

I'm the best of us three!

 **All 3:** Then you'll see

A better way to be bad!

 **Crush:** Wait!

This is my thing

A better way to be bad!

 **Twilight:** You shall do as I command

I will rule this triad!

 **Crush:** Hey! This is my song!

 **Twilight & Close:** Sorry, Not any longer!

 **All 3:** A better way to be bad!

 **Crush:** Now you're making me mad!

 **Close:** Won't those precure be Sad?

 **Twilight:** That would make me so glad

 **All 3:** Now we got

A better way to be Bad!

After they finished singing, they all came down with a strategy that involved Towa and Haruka' Friendship with each other however Smash had reservations "I don't know? won't those two see through the deceit?" Smash asked as he grabbed some tea from Shut "Not if we do this smartly." Crush said as she pulled out a white board "Wait, Where did that come from?" Twilight ask "I took it from some Special detective agency in the middle of the night." Crush explained as she draw down her plan and showed it to the Dysdarks. After explaining how this plan would work Dyspear Loved the plan so much that she almost wanted to hug the three for coming up with a plan together.

* * *

Over at Noble academy, Everyone was planning on a party, without Haruka knowing. Towa and the rest of the precure were in charge of this party planning but what scared them was the door to the academy's ball room opening to reveal Sora, Merrick, and their birth parents & Merlina much to everyone's relief "Whew! Ha! You three should have seen your face, it looked like Dyspear was at the door!" Kirara jokes "Haha, we just don't want Haruka to find us." Yui said "It's okay, my sister went to the garden. What about the food?" Sora ask as he saw a banquet of many different food "well that answers that. But what about the cake?" Merrick ask "I'm actually going to bake the cake myself, I just have to bake it without Sofia noticing." Queen Miranda said as the Precure and Sora think it was okay, except for Merrick and his father "No!" Both of them shouted causing the precure, the students, & Sora to be lost in confusion "I mean we don't want to risk it. Dad already order cake from the bakery." Merrick said as his father shaked his head in agreement "Oh, okay. Then i will keep Sofia busy all day until you all are done." Miranda said as she left the room "Oh Thank you god!" King Riku said "Father, Brother? Why are you so relieved?" Sora asked "They're relieved because Your mother is really bad at cooking." Merlina explained as Merrick nearly threw up on the floor "Yeesh, she's that bad?" Kirara ask as Merrick and Riku shaked their heads yes "There is no way i'm having Another version of Mom's Mystery Food X!" Merrick said as he ran to the restroom so he could throw up.

* * *

With Haruka, She was planting some flower seeds until her mother startle her and nearly put water on her mother "jeez, Mom! I almost watered you along with the little seeds." Haruka said as her mom just chuckled in response "Sorry, Sofia. I still can't believe that you wanted to be a princess." Miranda said as she looked towards the sky "Yeah, a lot of kids made fun of me because of my dream. But i don't care about what they think anymore." Haruka said as she wondered how her parents first met "So Mom…." "Mm? What is it?" Miranda ask "How did you and Dad met?" Haruka ask as she caught her mother off guard "Well, The truth is when i was not as old as you, i was a Thief in the night." Miranda said as _She_ was the one to caught Haruka off guard "You were a Thief?!" Haruka exclaimed "Yes. i was. How about i take you home and tell you how that happened?" Miranda ask as Haruka nodded yes.

* * *

When they got back To their house, Miranda and Haruka sat down on the couch "It all happened back when I was your age, when I was a thief in the night, one day, I wanted to try and steal from the royal family but i was caught. Your father went down to the dungeon and did interrogate me but after a month, we started to fall in love, so after I got out of mercy, me and your father started to see each other but only at night." Miranda said "Because you were a thief and he was a prince." Haruka said "Yes. Oh and I still remember how we went out for a moonlight picnic."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Prince Riku was standing by his bedroom window, waiting for his lover. He heard a knock on the window and look to see Miranda "Oh you." Riku said "Oh please, you know you enjoy that little trick." Miranda said playfully as she put out her hand and Riku Grabbed it as Miranda used a grappling hook and the two started to fly down to the hallway that led to the castle's Garden but behind a suit of armor was a guitar as Riku gasp in surprise "How did you know that was there?" Riku Ask "I have some Surprises too." Miranda Replied as she starts to play on her Guitar._

 _ **[Miranda]**_

 _When the sun has set_

 _And the night has come_

 _We'll creep out the garden_

 _And go have some fun_

 _'Cause all I wanna do_

 _Is sneak around This Kingdom with you_

 _ **[Miranda and Riku]**_

 _And all I want to see_

 _Is you sneaking around next to me_

 _ **[Miranda]**_

 _I don't care if it's wrong or right_

 _ **[Miranda and Riku]**_

 _I'd do anything for one more night_

 _ **[Miranda]**_

 _Dawn breaks, our night fades away_

 _Someday we'll get to stay_

 _ **[Riku]**_

 _We'll get to stay_

 _ **[Miranda]**_

 _No more sneaking around_

 _One day we'll have our day_

 _ **[Riku]**_

 _We'll have our day_

 _ **[Miranda]**_

 _Have our day_

 _ **[Miranda and Riku]**_

 _Have our day_

 _When they were done singing they kissed and walked to the garden. Inside the Castle's Garden was a Romantic Picnic, Lighting and all "It's Beautiful!" Miranda squealed "Happy Five-Year anniversary, My Thief." Riku said as Miranda started to shed tears of joy and started to hug Riku "Come on, please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." Miranda tried but the tears still kept coming "Come on, our feast awaits us." Riku said as Miranda and him went to the table to eat the food both of them had prepared but it was Riku who set everything up. Miranda took a fork with a bit of her pie on it "Come, say Aww~." Miranda said as Riku take a bite and nearly gag the pie out and his face scrunched up "It's... Delicious." Riku said But Miranda started to Giggle"I know that face, It's not. I know you have to be perfect for everyone, and you do an excellent job, but you don't have to do it for me." Miranda said as she decides to throw away her very bad pie, to them that night will always be with them._

 _End of Flashback..._

* * *

"Wow. You were really bad girl Mom~." Haruka Teased "Hey, How would you feel if your future children did that?" Miranda Ask But it was clear that she was laughing with her own daughter, It's true what they say about some children and Parents "Mother like Daughter.".

Over with the Dysdarks, Twilight has been trying her best to see Towa but Towa knows that Twilight was trying to see her and has been avoiding her for a good while, And Twilight just decide to Just Kidnap her.

* * *

Towa Woke up in a warehouse at the docks and tries to get up but finds herself strapped down and look around her surroundings and found Twilight "What do You Want Twilight?" Towa ask "Oh nothing. All i want to do is remind you of something." Twilight said "Remind me of What?" Towa ask angrily since she knows she doesn't have time "I want to remind you of your sins." Twilight said as she walks closer to her sister and uses a Spell that Dyspear showed her and Towa saw Flashes of memories from when she was still Twilight & Towa mentally was questioning herself if she was really worthy of being a Precure "Do you understand, Sister? You are no Savior. You have no hope. All you have is Despair." Twilight said as Towa lays on the ground motionless.

* * *

With the Other precure, Minami, Kirara, and Yui were looking for Towa since she hasn't come back for a good while and thanks to Merlina's magic they were able to locate her and found her at the docks, inside the Warehouse, Soon later Haruka join them But as soon as they got closer to the Warehouse the other Dysdarks Had Appear "I knew had to be You Crush!" Haruka yelled out to her Counterpart "Oh, I'm Sorry Sis~. Not! But i know how this looks Sis, But don't worry! Towa And Twilly are just getting to know each other. And i think, Honestly I do, That Twilly and her are Getting Really Tight!" Crush Remarks as Haruka and the others pulls out their Dress-Up Keys "Yeah, Something tells me That's Bullshit." Kirara said as the Precure prepare for battle "precure, Princess engage!" Haruka, Kirara, Yui and Minami said as their clothes disappear. Haruka transforms into cure Flora by simply putting her crown on as Yui, Minami and Kirara did the same and let the magic do the rest. they became Cure Twinkle, Cure Adamina and Cure Mermaid "Princess of the Flourishing Flowers! Cure Flora!" Haruka said as Cure Flora "Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!" Minami said now calling herself Cure Mermaid "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" Kirara called out Now calling herself Cure Twinkle "Princess of mother earth! Cure Adamina!" Yui said as Cure Adamina "Strong, kind, and beautiful. Go! Princess Precure!" The Four said "Oh No~! I'm Shaking in my Boots~." Crush said Mockingly "Please, As if all of us would be scared of you four." Smash said as a Princess themed Zetsuborg and a little girl in a cage of Despair appears behind him "You put a Girl inside that cage?!" Cure Mermaid said "We're the Villains! What did you expect?" Crush said as Zetsuborg lunges at the Precure and starts to attack them "Girls, let's do this!" Cure Flora Said as she grabs her Rebirth Dress-Up Key "Pretty cure! Harmony engage!" Cure Flora Said as she became Her new Form Once more "Princess of the Loving flowers! Cure Flora Rosé!" Cure Flora Rosé Said as she attacks both Crush and The Zetsuborg but all of the Dysdarks were attacking from all sides, Overwhelming the Precure "There's Too many of them..." Cure Mermaid said as she collapsed to her knees "We Need Towa-Chi." Cure Twinkle said as Cure Adamina Grabs Mermaid's Princess Rod and Tries to use a Dress-Up Key she made "Wait Adamina! It won't work on that!" Cure Mermaid said as she tries to stop Adamina from doing something stupid "I Don't care! I want to Protect you Guys! I want to be the one to tell your Story! So i'll protect you... For As long as I Live!" Cure Adamina said as Mermaid's Dress-Up Keys Heard Adamina's wish and Created her own Princess Rod and The made up Dress-Up Key became a Real one "That was a fancy light show and Speech but can you back them up? Or Is it Hot air as I Suspect?!" Crush Said As she starts to run Rapidly to the Precure "Clover!" Adamina said as She puts the Dress-up Key into the Princess Rod "Pretty Cure! Clover Barrier!" Cure Adamina said as a Magical Glass in the shape of a Clover appears and blocks Crush's Attack.

* * *

Inside the Warehouse, Towa was asleep and inside her dream was her looking at her memories as Twilight. However, Towa woke up and realized that she had already know, She can change "Awake, Sister? Do you realize you can't stop us? Make sense because you cannot stop Despair from happening." Twilight Ask as she walks towards her "I had enough." Towa said.

 **(Tales of Berseria OST: True Will)**

"What?" Twilight ask "Keep your Bullshit To yourselves!" Twilight was surprise by her sister's language "Sister! That's no way a princess should react." Twilight said to Towa but Her Dress-Up keys set Towa Free "I Don't Give a Damn anymore! Leave me and my Friends alone!" Towa Demanded "You are sounding just like Crush. Only more annoying." Twilight Admitted "I don't care! Because the Precure are more than my friends, They're my Sisters!" Towa declared as The Fire around her transforms into a Brand new Dress-Up key "With this power, I'll be a grand Princess and i'll save you from your Dark path!" Towa Declared as She grabs her Princess perfume bottle and the new Dress-Up Key and put the two together "And Together We will make a brand new future!" Towa Roared out as she was now determined to save Twilight From Dyspear's Influence "Pretty Cure! Phoenix Engage!" Towa Yells out as she transforms into a new version Of Cure Scarlet but Cure Scarlet's Hair tips were orange and her Dress had Orange Peacock like frills on it with two gems that look like her necklaces and Red GemStones accompanying her dress.

"The Princess Of the Flames Of Hope! Cure Scarlet Burst!" Cure Scarlet Burst Said Doing a brand New Introduction

 **(OST Ends)**

"Sister... I Will Save You!" Cure Scarlet Declares as she Lunges at Twilight.

* * *

Outside the Warehouse, The Precure and Dysdarks were fighting until all of them saw Cure Scarlet Burst Battling Twilight "Another One?! You Gotta be Shitting me!" Crush yelled out angrily as Cure Scarlet Burst joins her Fellow Precure "Is everyone Alright?!" Cure Scarlet Ask as everyone looks at her new Dress "Looks like both of you got a Brand new Powers." Cure Flora Said as Everyone Nods "Then Let's use These Powers and Defeat the Enemies Before Us!" Cure Scarlet Burst Declared as they all ready themselves for battle.

 **(Insert Song: Senbonzakura)**

Twilight Was very displeased with this outcome "Alright! You want a War You've got one!" Twilight Roared out as all the Dysdarks and The Zetsuborg attack as the Precure also Lunges at their enemies and uses their Princess Rods to their advantages "Meteor! Precure! Meteor Humming!" Cure Twinkle Yelled out as She Summons Meteors to attack Both Stop and Freeze "Ice! Precure! Ice Ripple!" Cure Mermaid Yells as ice Covers both Smash and Close "You Think this will stop us?!" Smash Yells "No. But this will!" Cure Flora Says as she goes into her Elegant mode and uses her final attack "Precure! Rebirth Tourbillon!" Cure Flora yelled as many different types of flowers show up and she fire them at Crush and the Other Dysdarks "To Hell with this! Zetsuborg!" By Crush's Command, The Zetsuborg redirects it's attack at the Precure but Cure Scarlet Burst protects them and Found a chance to strike back "You think you are better than everyone else but that's where your wrong!" Cure Scarlet Said as She kicks the Zetsuborg Down to the Ground "A Princess has a duty to protect their subjects! So as long as you Threaten everyone i will fight for everyone's hope and Dreams!" Cure Scarlet Declares as she gets ready for a final attack "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Cure Scarlet said as she puts one of the keys into the perfume bottle and spray the magical glitter to give her a new gown, it had red gems around it and then put the Burst Dress-Up Key into her Violin and play a Brand new melody "Help me Purify O Phoenix! Precure! Scarlet Dance!" Cure Scarlet yelled as a Phoenix shows up and it envelops the Zestuborg into a fire Work and before it Dissipated it said "Burning...!" after that it was defeated "Gokigen yo" Cure Flora Said to the Zetsuborg after it evaporates into sparkles.

 **(Insert Song Ends)**

* * *

"To Hell with all of you!" Crush Yells out as she and the other Dysdarks Retreat. "Exchange! The door to your Dreams." Cure Scarlet said as she set the Little Girl free from the Cage of Despair and they all saw her dream, Her dream is to become a Princess But the Girl woke up pretty quickly than the other victims "What Happen? Where am i?" The Little Girl ask as she saw the Precure and went from confuse to Excited "Wow! Your the Magical Princesses right?!" Cure Flora and the others were a bit thrown off of what was happening but they decided to take the Little girl home. When they got there, The little Girl was a bit sad that Her idols where leaving but the Precure makes a promise to her that they'll meet her again.

* * *

Haruka went to the Academy because of a note she found in her room and went into the ball room and Saw everyone surprising her with even a banner that says "Welcome Back!" and she saw a lot of foods it turns out that everyone was just happy that they have their academy's flower girl back. As Everyone was enjoying themselves, Sora was alone in a Corner thinking to himself _I really want to tell her but i'm afraid of what her answer will be_ Sora thought as His older Brother went to him and ask him and Kirara to sing a song together from both their favorite animated show adventure time, Both Sora and Kirara agree to sing the song Good Little Girl.

 **Sora** : Good Little Girl

Always picking a fight with me

You know that i'm bad

But you're spending the night

With me

What do you want

From my world

Your a good little girl

 **Kirara** : Bad Little Boy

That's what your acting like

I really Don't buy

That you're kind of guy

And

If you are

Why do you always hang out with me?

 **Sora** : Don't you know i'm a villain

Every night, I'm out killing

Sending everyone running like children?

I know why you're mad at me.

I got demon eyes... and they're looking right through

your anatomy

Into your deepest fears.

Baby, I'm not from here,

I'm from the Nightosphere. To me, you're clear…

Transparent

You've got a thing for me, girl. It's apparent.

After the song, everyone started to cheer for both Sora and Kirara because of their amazing performance, At that moment it was clear to everyone that the two wanted to kiss but decided that it has to happen naturally "Am I the Only one who noticed that Kirara is in love with my Brother?" Haruka ask with everyone replying "Nope~!" "Okay, Good so it's not just me." Haruka said as she starts thinking how to get these two together.

* * *

 **Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment about the story and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know and I will try my best to put those ideas into the next chapter, but until then, Ciao**


	6. Chapter 6: My dear little gem

**Chapter 6: My Dear Little Gem**

It's been two days since Haruka's welcome home Party, and the week for the teachers to do their meetings about Haruka and her real family, since it was strange that she's been gone for a couple of weeks and her family never really called so they did decide to discuss the matter. How ever, each of the Teachers were told by Haruka's Adoptive family that Haruka was still in shock that she was adopted hence why she didn't show up for school. The teachers decide to get on with other important things such as getting things ready for a certain arrival that was coming in two weeks.

Over with Merlina, she was doing an errand for Miranda and Riku until she saw a little girl inside a cardboard box in the alleyway, Merlina was wondering why the little girl was alone "Hello, little one. Where's your Mama and Papa? Did you run away from home?" Merlina ask as the the Little girl looked up at her "I don't have a Mama or Papa And I don't have a home." Merlina realized that this girl is orphan "Alright, I'm going to take you to my home and get you cleaned up." Merlina said as she scooped up the girl with her free arm and started to walk back to Merrick's house.

Inside the house, Merlina saw Haruka and Sora cleaning the house and doing the dishes. Merlina let the two know she was home "Ah, Aunt Merlina! Welcome home!" Haruka said until Sora sees the little girl "Who is this child, Merlina?" Sora ask "I just found her on the streets, Wearing rags for clothes, and has no place to go." Merlina said as the girl looked around in awe "Well, i guess it'll be okay if we explained things to Mom and Dad." Haruka said as she looked at the girl who was bouncing up and down on the sofa "So little one, What's your name?" Merlina ask "I don't know if i have a name." Merlina and the royal twins were shocked to know that this girl didn't have a name. The three of them thought hard on a name for her and they settled on one name "I think we know a good name for you, little one. Your name is Lily." Merlina said as the girl took a shine on the name "Do you like the name?" Haruka ask "Yeah! I love the name!" Lily said as she looked at the person who took her to her own home. After cleaning, Sora and Haruka went to go shopping for clothes for Lily.

Merlina and Lily stayed home until Riku and Miranda came back and She explained what happened "Merlina can i talk to you? In private." Miranda ask as Merlina and Miranda went upstairs for their talk. When they were in Merrick's music room Merlina closed the door, knowing that Lily might be listening "Merlina, I understand why your doing this but being an only mother is harder than being a wizard." Miranda said but Merlina grabbed her wand and started to polish it "I can handle it. After all, I was an orphan before I was taken in by Riku's family and studied to be the royal wizard." Merlina retorted as she gets up and opens the door and leaves. When Haruka and Sora got back with clothes for Lily and the twins saw that Lily was napping on the couch and just found it adorable. when Lily woke she saw she was in Merlina's room and Merlina was writing on her desk until she saw that She was awake "Hello, little one. Did you have a good nap?" Merlina ask as Lily nodded "Well then, we should go and take a bath and then we'll go back to sleep, Okay?" Merlina said as she and Lily went to the bathroom together.

Over at Dyspear's castle, She was really angry at her Dysdarks who, despite working together, they all failed to defeat the Precure "Can somebody tell that despite the fact that you all work together, The precure were able to not only win but also get brand new powers?!" Dyspear yelled as Crush stood up and looked at her mistress in the eye "Well, Maybe if you gave Stop and Freeze their own identities maybe we would be the ones to actually win!" Crush yelled as Dyspear looked over to see Stop and Freeze and then sighed "Your right... But I want you all to keep a close eye on them, Got it?!" Dyspear ordered as they all nodded in agreement, Dyspear used a spell on Stop first and her true form was a human body that had a dark peach skin and was wearing a japanese like shirt and skirt with a green and black color, she also had yellow eyes and hair with yellow tail and mouse ears.

"Hello mistress Dyspear. How are you this evening?" Stop said in a robotic type voice "Maybe I haven't set her mind free-" Dyspear was cut off by Stop laughing which surprise the other Dysdarks "I was just messing with you! So how have you been boss lady? Look at the calendar, It's been awhile since you turned me into a mindless slave." Stop said as she saw her sister still in her new form "Well, i had to since you were going to betray me." Dyspear said "Yeah and i'm real broken up about that. It's just that, Every time i hear you talk all i heard was "Kill me, Kill me, Kill me"! But i think it's gone now." Stop said "Well looks like you just had to be turned off and on again. Now let's wake up your sister." Dyspear said as she did the spell on Freeze. Who much like her twin had the same skin color but had silver hair, tail and furry ears, and was wearing a green and black ball gown with grey socks and white and green shoes.

"Hello Mistress Dyspear, How are-"

"I already did it sis." Stop said as Freeze looks at her in shock "You bitch! We were suppose to do it together." Freeze said as she and Stop get into an argument "Wow! they really had personalities underneath all that robotic slave stuff." Crush said as Stop and freeze looked at her and know who Crush is and how she was here "Anyways, Now that were out and about where are the Precure?" Stop said as Dyspear sits back down on her throne of thorns "You will deal with them in the morning Stop." Dyspear said "I'd be happy to eliminate those pests for you, Your majesty." Stop said, putting on a sadistic smile on her face.

In the morning, Merlina woke up early to make breakfast for everyone, Lily woke up a few seconds after and followed her new mother downstairs to make breakfast. At breakfast, everyone was a little awkward with a new family member but it didn't bother Merlina and Haruka so much as they help Lily get more attached to her new family. After breakfast everyone was doing their daily routine but for Merlina, she and Lily were going to the park. Merlina was waiting for Lily near the front door was starting to get impatient "Lily! Let's go!" Merlina called out as she saw Lily wearing a yellow shirt with a flower design on it and a sea foam green skirt and was wearing her crimson hair in a ponytail "Okay, now let's go." Merlina said as she picks up the picnic basket and the two walked to the park.

At the park, Haruka told her friends about her new little cousin and they were all shocked but happy that Merlina was finally happy. While not to far from where the Precure are, Merlina was watching Lily play with some of the other kids in the playground and then came back to take a short break but then Merlina sensed a presence that she hadn't felt in a while "Hello Merlina, Long time no see." Stop said as Lily hid behind Merlina, having the same feelings as she did "Why are you here Stop?" Merlina ask "Oh, you know, Coming to this world to take a look of their wonderful amounts of dreams and to put them all in cages of despair." Stop said as she saw Merlina determined look to protect Lily "And it seems that i just found it." Stops said showing a sly smile "Show me your Dream, Merlina!" Stop said as she saw what Merlina's dream is "My dream is to be a great mother to my Daughter Lily." Merlina said "I will send that dream into a cage of despair. Stop Your Dream! Ike! Zetsuborg!" Stop said as the Zetsuborg lock jumped and created a Zetsuborg with giant wand like body with arms and legs, Lily became terrified as she started to scream.

Haruka and the girls heard Lily screaming and ran towards her and saw the Zetsuborg attacking the playground with Lily still in it "Lily!" Haruka screamed as Lily found a way out of the ruin playground and ran straight for Haruka "I was so scared!" Lily cried "Shh, Shh, It's alright. Everything is going to be alright." Haruka said soothing Lily of her troubles as Stop saw the precure and decided to introduce herself to them "Aw~! That's Cute! Your Cute, Cure Flora." Stop said as Haruka knew who they were facing "Stop!" Haruka snared at her "Good to see all too." Stop said as the others start to prepare for battle "Using Merlina's dream as a catalyst? bad move, Stop." Haruka stated as she and the others grabbed their dress-up keys "Lily, what your about to see, keep it a secret okay?" Haruka ask with Lily nodding in agreement.

"Precure, Princess engage!" Kirara, Yui and Minami said as their clothes disappear.

"Precure, Harmony engage!" Haruka said as her clothes faded away.

"Precure, Phoenix Engage!" Towa said as her clothes also faded away.

Haruka transforms into Cure Flora Rosé by simply putting her crown on as Yui, Minami and Kirara did the same and let the magic do the rest. they became Cure Twinkle, Cure Adamina and Cure Mermaid "Princess of the Loving flowers! Cure Flora Rosé!" Haruka said as Cure Flora Rosé "Princess of the crystal clear seas! Cure Mermaid!" Minami said now calling herself Cure Mermaid "Princess of the twinkling stars! Cure Twinkle!" Kirara called out Now calling herself Cure Twinkle "The Princess Of the Flames Of Hope! Cure Scarlet Burst!" Towa said as Cure Scarlet Burst "Princess of mother earth! Cure Adamina!" Yui said as Cure Adamina "Strong, kind, and beautiful. Go! Princess Precure!" The Four said "A poor dream you put into a cage of despair. I, Cure Flora Rosé, will set that dream free! So please be prepared." Cure Flora Rosé said as Lily looked at her cousin and her friends in awe

 **(Insert song: Born Ready from Marvel's Rising)**

"Hmph, will see. Get them, Zetsuborg!" Stop ordered as the Zetsuborg leaped into the air and lands a stomp on the precure but the blocked it "Do you really think this will stop us?!" Cure Flora said as she throws the Zetsuborg into the air.

Cure Flora and Cure Scarlet runs towards the Zetsuborg and saw it was about to use fireballs "Haruka!" Cure Scarlet yelled out as the Zetsuborg threw the balls of flame at Cure Flora but she was able to dodge them and punch the Zetsuborg in the face, "You really seem to care about this witch!" Stop said as Haruka twist the Zetsuborg like a basketball on her finger "Of course I care about her! She's family!" Haruka said as she flings the Zetsuborg into the air and Cure Mermaid pulls out her Ice Dress-up key and princess rod "Ice! Precure! Ice Ripple!" Cure Mermaid Yells as ice Covers the Zetsuborg in ice and as it tries to escape from the ice, Cure Twinkle drop kick it back to the ground "Hey now! That's cheating!" Stop said as the Precure looked at her "How in the world is that cheating?" Cure Mermaid ask as the Zetsuborg struggles to get up.

"I don't think so!" Cure Flora said as she pulls out her Dress-up key and prepared for her final attack "Exchange! Mode Elegant!" Cure Flora said as she puts one of the keys into the perfume bottle and spray the magical glitter to give her a new gown, it had Roses,lilies, and Pink flowers around it "Precure! Rebirth Tourbillon!" Cure Flora yelled as many different types of flowers show up and she fire them at the Zestuborg and wraps it in a ball of the many flowers and before it Dissipated it said "Dreaming…." after that it was defeated "Gokigen yo" Cure Flora Said to the Zetsuborg after it evaporates into sparkles.

 **(Insert song ends)**

"Now I know how Crush and the others feel when you beat them!" Stop said as she retreated.

Cure Flora stood before Merlina's cage and then put in her Dress-up key into the lock "Exchange. The door to your dreams." Haruka said as she freed Merlina from their cages of despair. Merlina woke up a few minutes later inside the house with Lily sleeping right by her side l, Merlina knew she let herself become another victim to the DysDarks but she knew it didn't matter, as long as Lily was safe then that's all that matters. Merlina looks at Lily and she smiled "Sweet dreams, my little wizard." Merlina said quietly so she wouldn't wake Lily up but as Merlina got up, she saw that Lily was smiling in her sleep "I love you, Mommy." Lily said in her sleep as Merlina shed a tear of joy and smiled at her new Daughter "I love you too, my daughter." Merlina said quietly as she went downstairs.

Haruka and the others were waiting for Merlina to come down and she did "Merlina, are you okay?" Riku ask "Yes Riku, I'm fine." Merlina said as Haruka sighed in relief "Thank goodness." Haruka said as Merlina walk towards her "I should thank you for saving me. And say I'm sorry for being weak..." Merlina said but Haruka shook her head, "You have nothing to apologize for." Haruka said "She's right. You try to fight it and protect your daughter. I think that's a will of a mother." Miranda said as Merlina saw how much everyone cared about her "Thank you, everyone." Merlina said as she bowed, showing respect.

Outside the house, Kirara was walking home with Sora while they were blushing "So Your majesty, how does feel to be walking around with one of your classmates, and knowing my secret?" Kirara ask "Are you trying to... What's the word? "flirt" With me?" Sora asked as Kirara blushed "Maybe i am. It might be because i... I love you, Sora." Kirara said as she and Sora leaned in on each other, kissing each other on the lips but as soon as the two stopped they knew someone was watching "You can come out, Sister. That goes for everyone." Sora said as Haruka and her family and friends came out from behind the trees "Oh wow." Merrick said "YES! LOVE HAS PREVAILED!" Haruka shouted as everyone looking at her with faces that read "Really?"

"I mean, uh, congratulations you two." Haruka said with a sheepish smile "Well, Mother and Father, I hope you can support our relationship." Sora said "Of course son." Riku said as he saw his wife starting to cry "Miranda, there's nothing to cry about." Riku said "I know, but... My little boy is growing up in front of my eyes." Miranda said as she continued to cry with happiness "Still, I hope my mother will love you just as much as i do, My Star Prince~." Kirara said as she kissed Sora one more time but Merlina looked at them with both happiness and jealousy in her eyes "The envy of being young. I hope I will find my prince charming." Merlina mumbled but Miranda heard her "You will. Trust me." Miranda said as they look at the new loving couple.

 **Well i hope you enjoy this chapter, don't forget to comment about the story and if you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know and I will try my best to put those ideas into the next chapter, but until then, Ciao~!**


End file.
